Hermana
by Alma Jisa
Summary: Viñeta corta. ¿Himawari tiene novio? ¿Quién es ese roba hermanas miserable? HimaIno. Boruto sobreprotector.


Me quedó del asco xD

Pero bueeeeeno solo quería escribir algo porque ahora ¡Somos canon! *Baila*

¡Poder NaruHina! ¡Power NaruHina!

* * *

><p>Boruto Uzumaki se cruzó de brazos a la vez que su ceño se fruncía y su mandíbula se tensaba. Frente a él, sentada en el sofá de cuero rojo de aquel hotel donde se hospedaban, estaba una sonrojada azabache muy apenada que jugaba con la punta de sus dedos tímidamente. Era idéntica a su madre en ese aspecto.<p>

-Repítelo—Gruñó el rubio tragándose las ganas de gritarle. Si lo hacía, ella lloraría y lo que menos quería era eso.

La chica se sobresalto y olvidó respirar. Podía ser una ninja, podía ser hija del hokage y la matriarca Hyuga, podía poseer el _Ryugan_, podía estar preparada para cualquier tipo de tortura tanto física como mental pero no estaba preparada para decir **eso** otra vez.

-Yo...—La chica sonrió nerviosamente y le pidió ayuda con la mirada al pelinegro de coleta parado un costado de su hermano, este negó con la cabeza, negándole cualquier vía de escape. Respiró profundamente, carraspeó y finalmente lo dijo—Y-yo... tengo novio.

Y aunque no pareciera posible, se sonrojó más aun. ¿Sonrojarse tanto era bueno para su salud? Llegando a casa le preguntaría a su madre, seguramente.

Un silencio incomodo se situó en aquella habitación de hotel donde tres ninjas se encontraban. Estaban a dos pueblos de su aldea y habían decidido descansar un poco y como no, comer algo de ramen. Shikadai pasó su mano por la coleta y susurró un apenas audible problemático. Un segundo después la furiosa mirada del rubio se posó sobre él.

-¿Shikadai, tú...?—Comenzó a decir al procesar finalmente la información.

-¡Yo no soy!—Lo interrumpió levantando las manos en gesto de inocencia antes de que se desquitara con él.

-¡Onii-chan!—Chilló la chica haciendo un adorable mohin inflando sus mejillas y frunciendo ligeramente el labio inferior hacía fuera. No podía creer que la creyese tan _cruel_ como para ser novia de su mejor amigo. Eso estaba contra el código de amistad, lo sabía mejor que nadie. Sarada le había explicado el motivo de porqué no se declaraba ya a su hermano. El jodido _código de los mejores amigos_ era el culpable de que Boruto fuese tan mujeriego. Si, nada tenía que ver que Sasuke lo amenazará con castrarlo si lo veía cerca de su princesa.

El rubio se desordenó el cabello y volvió a encarar a su hermana.

-Si no es Shikadai, entonces, ¿Quién es?—Cuestionó mientras por su cerebro pasaban cientos de chicos interesados en su hermanita—¿Es Kei? Dios, dime que no es Kei.

-¿Kei-san?—Preguntó la chica aterrada ante el nombramiento del descendiente de Rock Lee, aquel muchacho de cejas pobladas y una obsesión poco sana con_ la llama de la juventud_.

-Desde que Boruto perdió contra él aquel reto de correr sobre las manos por toda la aldea no para de alucinar que Kei le roba todo lo suyo—Explicó vagamente el de coleta mientras se sentaba en el sofá frente a ella. El nombrado se volteó y le lanzó una mirada que decía claramente cállate.

-¿Es Kei o no?—Preguntó volviendo a mirar a su hermana que negando fuertemente le respondió.

-¡No! ¿Cómo crees que podría salir con Kei-san?—Chilló encolerizada—Me da algo de miedo el solo pensar eso.

La chica fingió un escalofrío para hacer más real el hecho.

-¡Mierda, Himawari!—Gruñó levantando la voz tirándose los cabellos—Si no es Kei ni Shikadai, entonces, ¿Quién?

La menor de los Uzumaki se hundió en el sofá y bajó la mirada a sus apretados puños por unos segundo. Levantó la mirada y respiró profundo.

-¿Recuerdas la misión en Suna? ¿Esa en la que tuviste que salvarnos a Chouchou, Sarada y a mí de los ninjas del sonido?— Él enarcó una ceja con confusión.

-Claro, dattebasa.

¿Y cómo no iba a recordarlo? Si buena había sido su sorpresa, cuando su padre les informó que como ellos no volvían de su misión mandó a Chouchou, Sarada y Himawari en su lugar, con Sarada como líder. Por supuesto que había salido disparado junto a Inojin, con Shikadai pisandoles los talones _problemáticamente_, para encontrarlas, luego de dos días sin pistas, siendo acorraladas por unos ninjas del sonido.

-¿Recuerdas que necesitábamos urgentemente un ninja medico para Sarada, nuestra ninja medico?

-Sí—Y como si alguien lo abofeteara llegó a su cabeza la imagen de cierto ninja medico que los acompañó aquel día—Yamanaka—Gruñó y dejándose llevar por su furia saltó por la ventana más cercana y al tocar el piso corrió a la máxima potencia de sus piernas. Buscaría a ese roba hermanas y lo haría pagar, como que se llamaba Boruto Uzumaki que lo haría.

-¡Onii-chan!/Boruto—Llamaron al unísono los dos ninjas restantes en aquella habitación.

-Problemático—Bufo el mayor—Ve a ver que no mate a Inojin, yo arreglo lo del hotel.

-¡Si!—Dijo presurosamente la azabache mientras saltaba por la misma ventana ya rota y perseguía a su hermano llamándolo una y otra vez. Y después él se quejaba de que no le contaba nada.

* * *

><p>Mal final, lo sé pero ñe.<p>

Kei es el nombre que yo le puse al hijo de Rock Lee ya que Kishimoto no se dio el tiempo de darle uno.

Ryugan es como yo le puse al poder inventado por mí que los hermanos Uzumaki Hyuga tendrán, ya que ninguno posee Byakugan pero si la marcas del Kyubi y nada, eso. Es una estupidez mía.


End file.
